Melanie's Death
by Gibsy24
Summary: Melanie wanted to live a normal life any 18 year old would live. She didn't want to follow her mother's footsteps and become a super model. She wanted to eat when she wanted, go out and have fun. There was one major obstacle in her way, which ultimately led her to her death as well; her father. This is my OC's death story.


__Konichiwa!~ Gibsy here :3 So I decided to make one-shots on all of the deaths of my characters. I have four in total xD There's Melanie, Starr, Damian and Alina. I'm planning to add someone else, but he's involved in Starr's life ^^; I've started Starr's story and just have to finish it . Anyways, here's how Mel died D:

I only own Melanie. My friends own Luke and Cassius.

The Afterlife world in Angel Beats! belongs to it's original creators!~

* * *

_Flashes of cameras, runways, makeup, and dressing up...I've come to hate them all. This isn't my life...it's his. It's always been his. This isn't earth, it's a living hell, and he's the devil._

Melanie snuck out of her room, and tried to tip-toe her way to the kitchen. Her father was in the living room, watching a recording of her past modeling gig, writing down everything she would need to improve on. She was never good enough for him. Not once had she received a single praise from her father. She accidently cut her hand after the show, and received a smack to the face and no dinner for "scarring her hand up."

This was the reason why she was sneaking around in the first place. She hadn't eaten anything at all that day, due to the hype of getting ready for the fashion show. Her stomach started feeling the effects of hunger around eleven at night, and the time now was around two in the morning. She couldn't take it anymore. She figured she could slip into the kitchen, unseen by her father, have a quick snack to hold her over until he let her eat again, and then go back to her room until it was time for him to home school her.

A squeak from the floorboard underneath made her stop breathing and stand still. She was right behind her father's chair by this point. The kitchen door was so close. Only a few more footsteps and she'd finally have something to eat. Looking at her father in the corner of her eye, she saw he didn't hear her. Quietly breathing a sigh of relief, she glanced up at the television screen.

A beautiful, porcelain doll walked on stage wearing a breath-taking short, velvet dress with a trail following it. She made no mistakes as she continued walking on the runway, seemingly not bothered or getting blinded by the cameras. She was emotionless as she halted at the end of the stage, looking out at nothing while striking a few poses for the cameras. Hearing her father's pencil on a sheet of paper, Melanie automatically knew who that beautiful girl was. It was her. As if taken by surprise, she stared down at her body to compare herself to the beautiful Melanie.

At the moment, she was wearing tattered, old pajamas that she had since she could remember. Her father didn't buy her anything she needed, unless it helped him out. Take away the ripped clothing, and she'd look like a princess. Her long blonde hair was hanging lifelessly, and her skin made her look almost delicate. In a zombie-like state, she looked back up at the beautiful girl on the television. There was no way that girl could've been her. She didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to be perfect or beautiful. She didn't want this life. Scoffing at the girl in the television quietly, Melanie returned to the task on hand. She continued her way into the kitchen, careful not to make any more noise than she had already.

She finally made it. She rested her heels on the floor, not having to tip-toe her way around anymore and walked to the refrigerator. She opened it and there lay a whole buffet. Even though she was constantly either on a really strict diet, or never ate, that didn't mean her father had to suffer along with her. No, of course not. He got to eat chicken parmesan, lobster, caesar salads, and all types of gourmet breakfasts, lunches and dinners thanks to her hard-earned money.

Her mouth watered as if it had eyes, and it saw all of the food that lay before it. She couldn't wait and smiled for the first time in a while. The last time she tried to sneak some food into her stomach, he made her give it back straight into the toilet before her stomach could even get the chance to digest it. What did she have to lose though? At this point, it was either she got caught, or she didn't. She didn't care anymore, as long as she got to eat at least something.

She grabbed the first thing she saw; a dish with a steak on it, along with mushrooms, rice, and mashed potatoes. She closed the refrigerator, and set the plate on the counter. Taking the plastic wrap off of it, she began to dig in without even bothering to heat it up or use silverware. It was delicious! Absolutely divine! Melanie never tasted anything as good as this. Usually, she'd steal a cracker, or bread because her father would always catch her before she'd make it to the fridge. This time though, she went straight to the fridge; and boy, was she glad she did. She was lost in her own personal heaven in her realistic hell.

That is, until she heard the door open behind her. "You ungrateful little bitch! Spit that out right now! Did I say you could have dinner tonight? No!" her father screamed at her, furious. Still in shock that he caught her in the act, she held the food in her mouth, neither swallowing it nor spitting it out.

"Hello? Did you not hear me? I said spit it out!" he repeated, hitting her against the back. Melanie gasped and started choking on the very food that made her escape her hell just a few seconds ago. Why?... Why did God force this upon her? What did she do to deserve this?

Finally coughing up the bits of food, she gasped for air, leaning against the kitchen counter. Her father, enraged that she went against his words, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bathroom. It looked like her poor stomach wasn't going to get the chance to digest this time either.

The taste of bile still in her mouth, Melanie lay in her bed, motionlessly. She was mentally afraid to move after being caught by her father, even though she knew he was sleeping by now. Her heart was still pounding and tears stained her face from hours of crying. By this time, it was five in the morning. She couldn't fall asleep, afraid her father might find his way into her dreams.

Getting the courage to move, she sat up slowly and gently threw the covers off of her. Not bothering to turn on her lamp, she opened up a drawer that belonged to her night table. She felt around for a moment until she came across something familiar. She pulled it out and stared at it, the moonlight from her window shining in.

"Mom...why'd you leave me here?" she asked the photo in the picture frame, quietly. She held back silent sobs as she continued talking.

"I'm hungry, and scared. Dad said he won't let me eat anymore because I was a horrible daughter tonight... I want to get out of here. I don't want to do this any more... Why did you leave?... Why?" she began breaking down in front of the picture before hugging it tightly against her chest. Melanie spent the rest of the night crying with her mother in her arms before she passed out from exhaustion.

A few weeks passed since Melanie last had her "gourmet dinner." She was feeling weaker as each day pressed on, but today, she felt horrible. She felt like her insides had been chewing on themselves. Of course, of all days, and it had to be on the day of an important fashion show. However, she kept her head high nonetheless. She wanted to do this right, and maybe, just maybe, her father would let her have something to eat. She laughed weakly to herself, knowing she was just telling herself lies.

The fashion show today was based on prom, so she had to show off prom dresses to the world. The designers slipped on her gown. It was a stunning and captivating dress. It was a strapless, white dress that had a big satin, red belt around her waist, matching her lifeless red eyes. Beautiful diamonds lay across the belt, shimmering ever so lightly when the light hit them. A red-coloured watermark of a butterfly on a flower, and smaller ones following it, lay across the front and side of the dress. Her open-toed heels were a bright red colour, to match the belt. After the dress, came the makeup. Melanie sat there emotionlessly as her makeup artists yelled at her for having bruises that weren't there a couple of days ago, scolding her on whatever story her father made up this time.

A few other models, not even six feet away, stared at Melanie as if she didn't belong there. "God, what a horrible model, she is!" the first one started talking.

"Yeah, she doesn't even care about her body. Doesn't she know that's what makes a model's career? Without a body, you have nothing," the brunette one replied.

"And just look at her. I've never seen anybody act so emotionless. Maybe she really is a doll!" the blonde exclaimed, obviously not caring that Melanie overheard them. The group of girls started to laugh as they walked away, lining up to get on stage. Melanie didn't care that they were taking about her. She learned to ignore the three of them after a while. They were the least of her worries after all.

Standing up after her makeup artist finished, she walked over and took her spot in the line-up of girls and guys. As the line moved forward and dance music blasted through the speakers, shaking the whole place, she found a mirror at her side. Melanie turned to look at herself, amazed at how wonderful her makeup artists were. They made her look alive and normal. She stared and smiled slightly to herself. This was the only time she got to wear a prom dress, seeing how she got home schooled by her father and never went out. She was actually happy about how she looked. She'd pretend that this was her prom, and she was going on stage because she won prom queen. Holding in tears, and quieting the voice in her head that screamed "lies" at her, she moved forward.

It was her turn to go on stage with the assigned boy. The two of them stood behind the curtain, arm in arm. The boy looked over at her and smiled as she stared straight ahead, waiting for him to make fun of her as well.

"You look really nice. I'm Albert Merche, by the way. I really loved your work in the 'Best of Fall' collection this past year. When I found out you were my partner, I couldn't wait to meet you. Keep up the good work, alright?" he complemented her, smiling the whole time.

A look of surprise crossed Mel's face as she turned to look at her partner. There was no hint of dishonesty in his eyes. His smile held a warm meaning as he looked back. She faked a smile back, unsure of what to do with his kindness. She never had someone be nice to her before, so it must've been a fluke.

As she looked straight ahead again, the curtains pulled back to reveal the beautiful Melanie Hughes, and handsome Albert Merche. The two of them walked in sync with the music, Melanie careful not to trip in her high heels. Flashes of lights blinded her, causing her a painful headache. The loud music wasn't exactly helping her situation either. She had gotten used to it throughout the years though. This was nothing to her now, just like how she was nothing to her father, and how life was nothing to her.

Reaching the end of the walkway, they posed a bit, making sure they kept their composure. Sitting right there in front, was her father with his video camera. Usually a daughter would be proud to see her daddy record her performance on stage, but instead, he made her sick to her stomach. Wait...that wasn't him... She really was...

**Dizziness, then lights out.**

Melanie woke up, her eyes fluttering open slowly. She didn't panic, but just stared at the ceiling that belonged to her room. Hearing voices outside her door, she closed her eyes to focus in on them.

"Mr. Hughes, it seems your daughter hasn't been feeding herself correctly. Believe me, there's nothing to worry about, as long as she gets the nutrition she needs. If she doesn't receive that from here on out, that's when you should worry. Her body has begun to eat away at her proteins, which means the body has literally begun to eat itself. Soon, her organs will shut down if she doesn't eat," a males voice explained, sounding concerned and reassuring.

"I understand, doctor. I'll make sure she eats. Thank you so much for coming over here to see her. I know the designers sent you. They were pretty worried as well. Please tell them what you just told me when you see them," her father replied, faking worry into his words.

Not hearing anything else being exchanged, she heard a single pair of footsteps retreat down the stairs. A door opened and closed, probably the front one, and that was it. She opened her eyes, and stared at her ceiling once again. She was going to die and she knew it. There wasn't a chance in hell that her father would nurse her back to health.

As if on cue, her father opened her door in a hurry and slammed it against the wall. He stormed up to her, anger written all over his face. "You damn failure. I was right all along. You'll never be like your mother," he spat in her face before he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Melanie looked from the ceiling, to the door, to the window. From the window, she watched her two young neighbors, playing a video game, laughing and having fun. A slight smile formed on her face as she continued watching them. She was glad they were living a great life. She'd never wish this upon someone else. She closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Her body shook awake as she heard her father come up the stairs. How many days has it been since she was stuck like this? She lost count after three. As always, her father would visit her four times a day, only to tell her she was a failure, a disgrace, an idiot, a bitch, and the list continued. She closed her eyes after he left the room.

_I wonder what death is like... What'll happen to my soul? Will I be reborn? Is there really a heaven or hell? I bet it'll be better than this place... When I leave this place, no matter where I go, I want to make as many friends as I can. I'd eat as much as I want, and have fun all the time...always smiling...always being cared for...cared for...hmm..._

**Darkness...**

Melanie woke up slowly, opening her eyes. She yawned and stretched her body out against the concrete of the school roof. Staring up at the sky, she lay there deep in thought. "A dream..." she reassured herself. It had been a while since she dreamt of her death. She hated when it happened though. It always felt so real, like it was happening for the second time. A frown appeared on her face.

"There you are!" a voice called from behind. Melanie tilted her head back, looking to see who it was, upside down. Her frown disappeared as she saw Luke and Cassius make their way over to her. She sat up and turned around to face them.

"Of all places and you pick the roof to sleep on, why?" Cassius asked, in an un-amused tone.

"Silly Cass! Because she was sleepy! Why else?" Luke laughed while answering his friend's question. Melanie rolled her eyes as she smiled at them.

She watched as the two continue to bicker back and forth, laughing and smiling as they went on. She turned back to face the other way and watched as the clouds floated by as the sun set. She was truly happy here. She finally escaped her hell, and made it to her heaven. She actually had friends, and they cared about her. She was free. She was wanted. She was grateful...

"Hey, Mel, are you...alright?" Luke asked, now standing on the left side of her. Cassius stood on her right side, the two of them not fighting anymore.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"Because you're crying?" Cass replied, trying to sound like a smart-ass.

"Oh!" Melanie exclaimed, quickly wiping away the tears that went unnoticed, "I'm fine! Really! I was just thinking about some stupid stuff," she admitted sheepishly. She rose to her feet and clapped her hands together. "Well then! I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry! To the cafeteria!"

"To the cafeteria!" Luke repeated with a smile, as Cassius rolled his eyes. The three of them began walking towards the door, like they were the three musketeers.

Once at the door, Luke and Cassius walked through as Melanie stopped to take one last look at the pink sky overhead. A picture of her father appeared, and instead of flinching, getting angry, or fighting with him, she smiled confidently. "You won't bother me anymore..." she said, with a content sigh.

"Meeeeeeel? I thought you were hungry!" she heard Luke call from inside, down the stairs.

"Comiiiiing!" she replied, running after them, leaving her bad thoughts behind.

* * *

Owari!~

I felt really bad making her go through this ;-; I hope it was a well-written story though :3 Please let me know what you think!~


End file.
